Viola
How Viola joined the Tourney In the heart of a bustling city, Viola quietly plied her trade. She wouldn't stay there long—she didn't stay anywhere long; fortune-telling can be a dangerous occupation when you actually tell the truth. By peering into her crystal ball, Viola could see deep within a person's soul. But of herself, she knew nothing at all. "Why am I here? What is my purpose?" The harsh truths of Viola's predictions always led to hatred and resentment, so she lived as a nomad, traveling from one city to the next. She refused to follow custom and simply tell her patrons what she knew they wanted to hear. Her own memories were so barren that she couldn't empathize with other people—they didn't even feel real to her. The one exception was Storm of the X-Men. They had different powers, and decided to show them off in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation Viola looks into her crystal ball then pushes at the camera saying "NOW SLEEP FOREVER!". Special Attacks Crystal Orb Blast (Neutral) Viola uses her crystal ball as a ray gun and fires a laser at her opponent. Crystal Orb Strike (Side) Viola uses her crystal ball to slash her opponents. This move is similar to Link's side smash attack. Crystal Orb Teleport (Up) Viola uses her crystal ball as a teleporter. This move is similar to Mewtwo's up special attack. Crystal Orb Crush (Down) Viola uses her crystal ball as a hammer to smash her opponents. Crystal Orb Explosion (Hyper Smash) Viola says "Don't move.", then her crystal ball explodes in a similar manner to Electrode. Arcanum Azarael (Final Smash) Based on her Critical Edge in Soul Calibur V, Viola will say "Time for BED! NOW SLEEP FOREVER!!!", cast a spell and a magic mark will appear behind her. The orb will start to glow and attack anyone that is near her crystal ball. Victory Animations #Viola bows with her hand extended and says "The moon will SWALLOW THE SUN and it will NEVER RISE AGAIN!". #*Viola bows with her hand extended and says "You possess great strength, but nothing else.". (Alisa/Xiaoyu victories only) #Viola turns her back to the camera and then faces it saying "Now you know the meaning of PAIN.". #Viola stands in a fighting pose and says "I am empty, but you are emptier, still.". #*Viola stands in a fighting pose and says "Z.W.E.I. Wake up.". (Z.W.E.I. victories only) #*Viola stands in a fighting pose and says "I don't care whether you live or die.". (Wolverine victories only) On-Screen Appearance Viola magically materializes at her start point then says "Flee before you destroy yourself.". Special Quotes *Do we have to fight?! (When fighting Storm or Z.W.E.I.) *In the moon, I see EVERYTHING! (When fighting Heihachi) *The moon is red - red like wine. (When fighting Asuka) *Now you know the meaning of PAIN. (When fighting Akuma) Trivia *Viola bears heavy similarities to Smash Bros. Tourney participant Zafina. Not only some of their moves and their idle stances are very much alike, but they also share an ominous attitude and have similar quotes (for example, Zafina's Leave now if you value your life corresponds to Viola's Flee before you destroy yourself, with both being an On-Screen Appearance quote). *It is speculated that Viola's true identity is Amy because of her rather similar facial features, eye color, hair style, and overall costume style (Including the rose motif of her outfit); she also shares the same English and Japanese voice actresses with Amy. Despite this, they are shown as separate characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, with Viola being available right away and Amy being an unlockable character. *Viola doesn't only share the same English voice actress with Amy, but she also shares her Japanese voice actress with Lynette. *Storm, a member of the X-Men, is Viola's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters